Materials, such as waste and refuse materials, are frequently collected, stored and transported in large containers. It is desirable to provide such containers with one or more openings to facilitate the loading and unloading of the container. It is also desirable to provide such containers with a construction that is adapted to facilitate the transferring of the contents of the container to a waste removal vehicle, such as a garbage truck. Accordingly, there is a general need to provide a container for the collection, storage and transport of waste and refuse material with one or more openings to facilitate the loading and unloading of the container and with a construction that is adapted to facilitate the transferring of the contents of the container to a waste removal vehicle, such as a garbage truck.
Features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute a part of this specification, illustrate several embodiments of the invention, and together with the description, serve to explain the principles of the invention.